1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals may be used for multimedia playback, Internet access, gaming, and various other operations. Over the years, the primary function of portable terminals has shifted from conducting telephone calls to performing operations previously reserved for desktop and laptop computers. That shift has necessitated the use of fast processors and other high-capability hardware. The integration of this type of hardware, however, has caused the size of portable terminals to increase. This increase is in conflict with the general market preference for slim and lightweight devices. To address this conflict, a need exists for techniques for reducing the size of portable terminals without sacrificing performance.